Dawning of an Endless Night
Primary story arc for the Solomon Island area. This quest will stay until all the steps are complete, and then automatically start one of three new quests; one for each faction: Templars; Sign of the Times. Dragon; Total Eclipse. Illuminati; Questions and Answers. The first of three choices to serve or deny the "voices" spoken of by the light and dark angels at the beginning of the game. Take the gift or step off the cliff. The next is in Black Sun, Red Sand, and the final, in Mortal Sins. Many changes have been made to the arc in Secret World Legends, including but not limited to incorporating the John Wolf missions and adding level requirements for later steps. The previous missions, that lead the Secret Worlders to Agartha so they can travel to Solomon Island, are : Might Makes Right (Templars, Training Day (Illuminati), and Chaos Practice (Dragon). Cassandra King's exit scene will leave many players not only wondering who she is, but why none of the factions seemed to have any more interest in or respect for her capabilities now, let alone before, than Beaumont did. And they will continue to wonder, for she is never seen again. The loosest of threads. It must be concluded she IS that scene, with no other connection to The Secret World. Disdained and ignored, only to turn coat and triumph. Steps # Go to the Sheriff's Office in Kingsmouth. To get there, just follow the main road. # Locate Kingsmouth survivors to learn more about the fog. }} }} }} }} # Investigate the Lady Margaret. # Defeat the Captain. # Examine the captain's log within 60 seconds, before the captain respawns. # Talk to Dr Bannerman. # Locate Dr Bannerman's clinic. # Examine Dr Bannerman's files. }} }} }} #* Find Lawrence Creed. #* Find Derrick Creed. # Find Joe Slater. # Enter the sewer. # Use the Siren Song and follow it. #* Once you complete this tier the Siren Song item will disappear from your inventory. A 20 minute loop of the tune can be found on YouTube here. # Examine Beaumont's notes. # Follow the trail left by Beaumont. }} }} Find what Beaumont was looking for. Intermission reward of * . * QL4 Accurate glyph. # Go to the marked house. # Enter the basement. # Explore the Illuminati basement. # Unlock the Illuminati tunnels. }} }} # Defeat the guardian. # Talk to the survivors at Innsmouth Academy. # Break into the old block. # Find the Illuminati vault. }} }} Open the Illuminati vault. }} }} }} Explore the Illuminati vault. # Search the Archives to discover what Beaumont was doing here. }} }} }} }} Escape the archives. Watch out for The Archivist. You don't need to kill this mob to escape. }} }} }} }} }} Intermission reward of * . * QL5 Stalwart glyph. # Find someone in the Blue Mountain who an tell you more about the mines. }} }} Search for notes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} # Go to the Blue Ridge Mine. # Enter the deep shaft. # Explore the deep shaft. # Pass the Gaia seals. # Speak with Old Joseph. #* He is in the Wabanaki Trailer Park, at 198.2 628.9 y 146.7 3050 # Activate the wards in Kingsmouth Town. # Defend the wards in Kingsmouth Town. # Activate the wards in the Savage Coast. # Defend the wards in the Savage Coast. # Activate the wards in the Blue Mountain. # Defend the wards in the Blue Mountain. # Go to the Wabanaki holy site. # Go to the deep shaft. # Confront Beaumont. # Find a way out of the ice caves. (optional: read Roald Amundsen's journal pages) # Escape this dreaming (Examine the Memories at the desk, the artist's studio, the shrine, and the mansion, and pass through the veil. The last three words: "narrowness and greed", of the voice's first utterings will be cut off if you run straight forward; linger briefly if you want to hear it all). # Accept or reject the gift. #* Accept the gift by clicking on the present. #* Reject the gift by walking over the edge. Caution! * Do NOT click the gift on the table, if you have not made your choice. There is no prompt, if you want to accept the gift. Clicking the gift means to accept it. Final rewards * . * Your choice of blue ql weapon. Video Guides Links Well worth linking to the Secret World Legends version since it is so dramatically expanded : https://wiki.crygaia.org/view/Dawning_of_an_Endless_Night Category:Wabanaki